My Horrible Luck
by Elements1999
Summary: You know, having good luck is amazing but I always knew my streak would end.


You know, I should've seen this coming. I mean my whole life has been a disaster fully of clumsiness and being bullied by Chloe Bourgeois. So why should I have not seen the little bit of AMAZING luck that I've had running out? I mean sure, I've had this luck for about three months now and it's great and all, but I REALLY should've seen this coming. I'm not lucky enough to keep this luck. Let me explain to you what happened.

~Akumatized Flashback~

It all started on Monday. I had high hopes for a nice week. The school was planning on having a nice dance party on Saturday in celebration of Cat Noir and I saving the school once again and I had a beautiful dress made, by myself of course, and I was excited to wear it. If I was lucky, someone would ask and I could tell them that it was self-made. I also had a nice pair of high heels that were due to be coming in Thursday and mom promised that I could wear her favorite pair of earrings (which also happened to be her lucky pair too). I was also planning on telling Adrien about my feelings for him there too. I was lucky enough to be able to get him to go to the dance with me so this week HAS to go perfect if there's any way I'm going to be able to tell him.

But of course I wasn't that lucky. Nope, I woke up fifteen minutes after my first class started. I yelped and flung my covers off of me. I rushed to get dress and put my midnight blue hair up into my pigtails, albeit messily. I then grabbed my purse and backpack and ran downstairs ready to leave. Papa was in the bakery as I ran into our little slice of tasty heaven. I quickly grabbed a croissant for myself and then quickly made the decision to bring some to my teacher (and the rest of the class) as a little gift. Papa said it was ok so I took some and ran out of the bakery.

I was honestly hoping that everything else would go ok. I mean if I can manage to only wake up late that morning, then that's everything would be alright. But it wasn't. The universe was against me today. I HAD managed to get to school without problems but it was getting into the classroom that I failed at. English was about halfway through when I opened the door. However, I failed to notice the fact that something had fallen in the path of the door so when I stepped in, I tripped and fell right onto my face. All the croissants scattered everywhere. My teacher wasn't happy. I DID however stay after class to explain myself. She sighed and told me that I at least tried to make up for it and that it was an honest mistake so I wouldn't get in trouble for it. She did, however, warn me not to do it again.

That was it for Monday. Recently extremely lucky me only had to deal with being late to school and tripping and spilling some croissants. Tuesday would hopefully be better, right? Wrong. Chloe just had to but her little head into my business. I was talking with Alya during an assignment and we got onto the topic of clothing. Alya made the comment that my clothing designs and craftsmanship was near professional level and that I haven't even gone to any kind of fashion designing/creation classes. Chloe, who was walking by, had to but in though and comment how it wasn't good enough and that professionally made stuff was WAY better. Now that, while it hurt, was somewhat true. I could even handle it since it was coming from Chloe, who isn't the nicest. And Sabrina was agreeing with her too, which also didn't bug me since Sabrina agreed with her on nearly everything. But when some other students started to agree with Chloe. That's when I realized that it wasn't so good.

After that sadly lost conversation-turned-argument, I made it to lunch without another problem. I was eating lunch with Alya at this cute little locally owned fast food restaurant down the street. I had finished my food and was going to throw away my trash when disaster struck for a second time that day. I had stood up and turned around only to bump into Adrien and spill my half-filled cup of grape juice right onto Adrien's WHITE button up shirt. I was SO embarrassed. I quickly grabbed a bunch of napkins and tried to dry him off while keeping as much of the shirt from being stained as possible but it didn't help much. I quickly left as soon as I was sure he was ok (which didn't work as well as it could since I couldn't talk to him without stuttering and saying the wrong things) and that there wasn't anything else that could be stained. I also avoided Adrien for the rest of the day.

The next two days were even worse. On Wednesday, I made it all the way through school without anything bad happening, which was nice. I got home and watched as my parents got ready for this convention for bakers. They said goodbye and reminded me to finish up the order that was due tonight. It was an easy order. I just had to finish baking the cupcakes and then frost them and I had PLENTY of time to do that. I set the timer and put the cupcakes in the over. And then someone walked in and I got distracted and COMPLETELY forgot to START the timer. So couple hours later, I smell something burning and guess what, it's the cupcakes. I didn't have time to make a whole new batch either and I CERTAINLY wasn't going to try running to the story to try and fake it either. So I ended up having to give the lady who ordered the cupcakes for her son's BIRTHDAY something else at a discounted price (practically free). My parents weren't happy either. And then going into Thursday, I made it to fifth hour, chemistry, and was doing a project. I had my book on the book stand so I could read the instructions and was turning on the bunsen burner when someone bumped into me and caused me to knock the LIT bunsen burner onto my book and turn said book to ash. The result of that was me paying for that book AND a new one AS WELL AS getting detention. I learned within twenty four hours that fire is NOT my friend.

Then Friday came. I had Friday and then the dance on Saturday and then I was done. I had made it to third hour without a problem. Third hour was history and we were talking about past Ladybugs and Cat Noirs. Apparently there had been many throughout history (not that I didn't already know that). We finished the lesson early and was given the rest of the hour for free time. I decided to talk to Alya and went to go sit near her. She had the same idea, however her topic was different than what I had hope to talk about. She wanted to know my opinion on who would win in a fight. She thought Cat Noir would win in a fight due to the fact that his Cataclysm can destroy anything. I, however, thought that I would win, not that Alya knew that I was Ladybug. I mean I have my lucky charm. It can literally create anything to help me win a fight. Surely it could help defeat the powers of destruction. The conversation carried on into lunch time. And then disaster stuck.

"How can you be so stupid as to think that Ladybug would win?!" Alya questionly exclaimed. That was where the conversation ended because I got up and ran out of the diner. I didn't even grab my purse which TIKKI WAS SLEEPING IN! And I didn't even notice until I got home too. I ended up running back to the diner after and I was lucky that my purse was still there. I honestly could've cared less about the purse but Tikki was someone that I cared too much about to let be found by someone else. I went straight to bed when I got back too.

And then finally we get to Saturday. Saturday was the day I wanted to ask Adrien to date me. Saturday was the day where I was gonna dress up in a beautiful dress I designed and made all by myself. Saturday was the day where I was gonna let everything that happened that week go and be brave enough to actually follow through with asking Adrien out. But my luck couldn't have came back for a single day before leaving me again. No, first I found a small tear in my beautiful red satin dress. It was easy to fix though because I not only had more thread, but I also still had black spots to cover it with, since my dress was ladybug themed. After fixing the dress real quick, I managed to get dressed without problems. I put on some light make-up and I let my hair down, curling the ends. I then put on my eight inch high heels that were the same pattern as my dress, only reversed in color. After that, I grabbed my purse and mom's lucky earrings and walked out the front door to go to the dance.

I got to the dance ok and managed to find Adrien pretty quickly. Sadly, he was with Nino and where Nino was, Alya is usually not far behind (provided she wasn't with me). Now I have no problem with Nino, but I still hadn't made up Alya and I honestly didn't want to talk to her right now either. But I wasn't gonna let that stop me. So I walked over to them and smiled and said hi to Nino and Adrien, while just saying Alya's name as a greeting, to which she flinched. Adrien said that he'd catch up with Nino later and said bye to them before we went somewhere else. I'm guessing he noticed the tension between Alya and I and he didn't want to ruin the night.

It didn't take long for us to start having some fun. We danced a little, we talked some (or in my case, awkwardly stutter and word vomit), and we talked with some other friends. Everyone was having fun. Well that is, until I excused myself to the bathroom. I went to give myself a little pep talk. Tikki, who was hidden in my purse, even helped a little. Once our little pep talk was finished, and I felt confident that I wouldn't mess this up, I walked out and was heading back to Adrien. However, when I found him, he was kissing Chloe. I mean I knew that there was a chance that I'd be rejected, but finding Adrien and Chloe kissing when I was about to confess, well, that was the last straw. I turned around and left. I walked out the doors, and ran off. And before I knew it, I was back in my bedroom.

~Miraculous Cure~

And that's what led up to this moment. The moment of me laying in bed, sobbing my eyes out, and Tikki trying to comfort me. I knew Tikki was trying her best to cheer me up, but it just wasn't working today. I mean what can possibly cheer me up after my week of TERRIBLE luck, of having my heart unknowingly ripped out of my chest and crushed, of watching the guy that I love kiss the girl that tries to make my life a living hell. Like what is supposed to cheer me up after that.

"Tikki? Where did all my luck go? Like I thought being lucky, was what rubbed off on me?" I finally asked Tikki. I mean I'm Ladybug. Being lucky is part of my powers, powers over good luck and creation. That's when I heard Tikki sigh.

"I don't know. Master Fu has a theory that every once in awhile, the universe will try to balance out your cosmic energy, your luck. So every once in awhile, you will experience some bad luck. Usually it's only for a week or two at a time. And it only happens with the holders of the Ladybug Black Cat Miraculouses, so only you and Cat Noir." Tikki explained. It makes sense to me. I can't be lucky ALL the time. But what happened this week isn't just unlucky. It's cruel.

"I guess that's fair. But why did it have to be this terrible. This isn't just bad luck, it's cruel and unusual punishment. It's like I wasn't ever meant to be happy." I say sadly.

"Don't say that Marinette. You can be happy, you just have to push past all the hurdles that come your way. Don't run into them, jump over them and let them pass by." Tikki encouraged.

"Thanks Tikki." I said thankfully. I then took off my clothes and went to bed. The next day was Sunday and I didn't do much that day. I ate, showered, and just layed around moping. I also took down all my stuff of Adrien. I didn't want to look at any of it so I figured it'd be better to take down and put away. Maybe I can burn it later.

At some point during the day, Alya tried calling me. I ended up ignoring it. She called again about an hour later and then another hour later when I didn't answer her second call. She also tried texting me a few different times. I ignored those too. I wasn't in the mood to talk to her so I wasn't gonna answer anything.

On Monday, I wasn't feeling well so I decided to stay home. Mama and Papa made me some soup and tea so I could get better. I just layed in bed all day trying to feel better. Tikki even curled up next to me trying to help me feel better. It was so nice, what she was doing. However, what I didn't expect was to have Alya and Adrien coming over to check on me.

"Marinette!" Alya exclaimed as she jumped on me. I squeaked and tried to bury myself in my blankets while hiding Tikki, who was currently laying on my chest.

"Alya, why are you here?" I asked while trying not to yell. I was still hurt after all.

"You weren't at school today and I wanted to apologize. You also weren't answering your phone yesterday and I never got a chance to pull you away from Adrien at the dance on Saturday." Alya explained. "Oh Marinette, I'm so sorry for what I said. I never meant to hurt you. I was just getting worked up over nothing and I said something I didn't mean and I don't know why I said it. Please forgive me." Alya went on to say. She looked like she was genuinely sorry. I then sighed.

"I can't stay angry with you. You're my best friend. It'd be stupid to hold a grudge against you when you were just being passionate and getting worked up over nothing." I sighed. "Next time though, can you try to be a little nicer. It hurts to think that my best friend would think I'm stupid." I then said.

"I promise. I even brought you a gift." Alya said giving her mischievous smile. I paled (even more so than what I already was).

"Whatever it is, I don't want it when you're wearing that smile." I said worried.

"Awwwww, but he's already here. I can't take him back yet. Not after all the explaining he has to do." Alya then said darkly. I heard what sounded like some guy giving a scared yelp. Knowing Alya, she probably found someone that did something wrong to me and scared him to death before making him make it up to me. That poor soul. The only thing is though, I don't know who she would do that to. The only one who… oh no… nope… Adrien was the only one who did something to me recently (at least that would warrant such a reaction from Alya) and if that's the case, I'm NOT dealing with it when I'm sick. Or ever. Preferably ever. I mean I can put on a fake smile and pretend to be alright for the rest of the school year. Then I can convince my parents to let me do online schooling for my final year of school and not have to deal with running into Adrien everyday.

"No Alya. I'm not dealing with this now." I tried to get out but by the time I managed to break myself from my inner thoughts, she was already half way down the ladder from my bed.

"You are because if you put on a fake smile, I'm beating you so hard that your one hundred times great grandchildren will be feeling it in their prime." Alya responded. I paled again. I knew she'd do it. I sighed again. I feel like I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Fine." I responded sadly. Not even a moment later, a head of sunshine blond hair popped up into view.

"H-h-hey Marinette." Adrien stuttered. I'm gonna go on a limb and say that he's still terrified of Alya right now.

"Adrien." I nodded. He winced.

"About Saturday. I know what you probably saw didn't look well but…" I cut him off.

"But nothing. You and Chloe were kissing. Big deal. If you wanted to be with Chloe, you could've at least spared my feelings by inviting me to the dance. That would've been the nice thing to do. But instead, you hurt me. I get it, you don't want me so fine. I can leave. Just leave me alone." I bit back rather harshly. I knew this might come back to bite me in the form of an Akuma, but I didn't care at the moment.

"You're jumping to conclusions Marinette. Chloe assumed you left me and asked me out and then immediately kissed me before I could deny her. I was going to tell her no because I had someone else in mind. IactuallywantedtoaskyououtatthedanceandIfigureditwould'vebeenaniceplacetoaskyouout." Adrien explained. The last couple of sentences were kind of word vomit, much like what I would do.

"What was that last part?" I asked as I tried to figure it out mentally. Adrien sighed.

I actually wanted to ask you out at the dance and I figured it would've been a nice place to ask you out." Adrien explained slower. I blinked a couple of times. I then started laughing. He looked slightly offended.

"Sorry." I giggled out. "It's just that I was trying to work up the courage to ask you out at the dance." I giggled again. "That's why I went to the bathroom. I was giving myself a pep talk." I then sighed. "I've had bad luck all this week and honestly, seeing you and Chloe kiss hurt. It was the final straw so I just came home and was done. Thankfully, I'm not suicidal or anything otherwise that's probably what would have caused me to commit suicide." I explained.

"I'm sorry Marinette. I never meant to hurt you." Adrien said sadly.

"It's ok. You didn't mean for it to happen so I forgive you." I said with a slight smile. "Sooooo, you were going to ask me out?" I asked with a smirk. Adrien flushed and looked away.

"Yeah." He said shyly.

"And what exactly were you going to say when you asked me out?" I asked, my smirk growing even bigger. His face grew to an even brighter shade of red. I found it funny because usually it would've been me in that situation.

"I… I was gonna tell you that you looked beautiful. I was gonna mention that you were an amazing person and just ask you if you wanted to go on a date with me." He replied quietly. It was almost as if he was afraid I would reject him now. But that's not the case.

"Yes." I told him.

"What?" Adrien asked confused.

"Yes. I'll go on a date with you. But you better make it up to me for what happened at the dance." I replied, somewhat playfully.

"Definitely. I'll make you feel pretty, Princess." Adrien said. He then blinked and then his eyes grew wide. My jaw dropped.

"Cat?" I hesitantly asked.

"Yes?" He squeaked.

* * *

Let me just say, I'm insanely proud of myself for actually finishing a story. Sorry if my writing is a little rusty. It might take some time before I am back to my usual standards. Anyways, I know this isn't my usual fandom to post in but I figured that I would at least TRY to post in here. It was fun, though I doubt I'll do much in here since I'm not good with fights. I might do some fluffy stuff though. I don't know yet. Let me know what you think and let me know if you think I should write more for the fandom. Thanks~

Elements1999


End file.
